


马蹄莲Lily

by nachtigall93



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachtigall93/pseuds/nachtigall93
Summary: *我爱MichaelxSara*时间线是我瞎扯的*不虐不肉不甜





	马蹄莲Lily

**Author's Note:**

> *我爱MichaelxSara  
> *时间线是我瞎扯的  
> *不虐不肉不甜

今年，她28岁，他30岁。  
芝加哥的夜是看不到尽头的，河里沉入了夜幕，天与河依偎着，而她只能被一阵突来的风包裹着。  
芝加哥的夜是看不到尽头的，灯火的光耀伫立着，她抬头望着那光射来的方向，飞蛾是逐光的，所以灯上的光是飞蛾的归宿，但飞蛾也是畏寒的，所以灯下的影只有她一人。  
花店打烊前，最后一枝，枯黄爬上洁白的曲线，嘈杂的黑色沉淀在芯子上，花茎上的皱纹抵着她的指尖。  
她瞥了一眼价格牌。“包活七天。”伴随着几道粉笔痕划去的数字。  
这才七天里的第一个日子，你就这么跌价了这么抛弃了这么孤独了。她掏出了些许硬币抛在收银台上。你在我手中，你有了我你就没那么跌价那么抛弃那么孤独了。  
Be the change you want to see in the world.  
嗯，至少这个世界上，现在的我，和你，有所改变。  
砰——她刚一迈出店门，便迎面与一个高瘦的身躯相撞。  
“对——不——起——” 她抬头望着远去的背影发出歪曲的声响。呵。酒鬼。  
“你……今……天……真得……很漂亮” 那个高瘦平头背影，搂着一个黑发直背的娇小身躯。呵。醉酒的色鬼。  
她转过身，突然觉得手里一空。刚刚手心和心头的充实瞬间褪去。她四下张望。  
那枝马蹄莲，躺在地上，洁白的花瓣烙印上雪融后的污泥，还有半个鞋印。  
她回头望着远行的两只背影。  
该死的。  
看来你一分钟都活不过。

今年，她29岁，他31岁。  
今天，是行动的日子。他们已经集结出发驶往约定的集合点。她还需要带去一件装备。  
清晨雾露兀自在空气里飘荡着，咸湿的空气让她喉头一紧。点点日出的光随着她身姿的曲线流动，白皙的皮肤也染上了光。  
她一转身，目光投在了另一端洁白曼妙的曲线。  
她嘴角也弯起了弧线。她也拾起自己的装备，朝着集市另一边的沙滩走去。  
绵细的沙在她趾间滑过，晨日的温暖透过粉沙微微烙着她的脚掌。  
她侧身靠着海浪前行，海水涌过来，带走脚背的细沙，留下温热的触感。  
她身后是晨间还尚空的海滩。她身后是绵延蜿蜒的脚印。  
她迎着风。她迎着浪。她迎着初升的日。  
她面前，是一张她指尖摩挲心尖抚摸的脸。  
她面前，是初日映进的眼里那片深海的脸。  
“你看起来好美”  
她双颊一热，嘴角一牵，和她手中马蹄莲一样的弯度。

今年，她30岁，他31岁。  
她再眨了眨眼，试着调匀聚集自己的呼吸和目光。  
她确信自己在自己的床边，看到了一支，马蹄莲。  
“哇——”她转头，搂住枕边的小脑袋。  
他也有这么明亮的双眼，他也有和他父亲一样明亮的双眼。  
她记得他望向自己眼的目光，她在他眼底看到自己的影子，她住进了他的眼里。  
她转头，望着床边花瓶里洁白的花只。  
她确信自己在入眠前，这只花瓶是空的。  
她把怀里的婴儿安放在枕里，下床。  
他来过，一定是他。  
她在朦胧的目光里见到他，刚刚一定不是梦，刚刚他一定在这里。  
他还活着——他，还，活，着。  
他们说他最后一刻的神情很安静，她无法回美国看他，看他最后一眼，看他最后一刻的眼是否还能看到她，看他的身躯沉入那深绵的土地。  
她没亲见过他的遗体，那可能不是他，或者他们根本没有见过他。他可以逃出一所所熙熙攘攘高等警戒的监狱，他怎么可能逃出不了一个细细窄窄的棺匣。  
是的，她可以确信他没死。他来看她了，他来看他们的他了。  
“Sara，你看到我叫花店送来的花了么——”  
她抬头，一个高壮的身躯迈入。

今年，她31岁，他31岁。  
她终于获赦回到了美国，她从遥远的中美回到了这里。  
皮肤记忆着中美洲的炽热，在乍暖还寒的纽约州，所有冰冷都在她身体里穿梭。  
但是动物园的湿润粘稠，带回了海风拂面的记忆。  
绿枝幢幢，白瓣重重，荫翳笼罩着她和怀里的孩子，暗黑无边的影子让她开始觉得空气里充满一种更冰冷的寒意。  
幽灵，这是她脑海里第一个闪过的词。  
层层叠叠的绿叶，遮住了阳光的探寻，她抬头，想起了福克斯河监狱的天也是这么望不到温暖，除了………  
不。  
耳边突然有了响动，她一抬头——一只鹦鹉。  
她笑着伸手指了指，怀里的孩童随着指尖望去也笑了笑。或许是斑斓的羽毛在一片浓郁的绿植前鲜艳耀目，阴暗遮蔽的生活，可能还是会有一点光彩让她……不，她已经不会笑了……会让她的孩子笑一笑。  
她收回了手，一个吻朝着怀里婴儿的脸颊抹去。  
背后，一阵春风在湿润的空气里荡开，一抹暖阳拨开累累的枝丫和叶片向她和孩子照来。

今年，她32岁，他31岁。  
日光，是明黄，明明灼灼得降在柔发。  
柔发，是赤黄，直直顺顺得抚着长裙。  
长裙，是亮黄，洋洋洒洒得裹着花芯。  
花芯，是嫩黄，浅浅静静得衬着细沙。  
细沙，是金黄，绵绵延延得拥着墓碑。  
墓碑，是枯黄，挺挺立立得望着日光。  
她又和亲友们来到这片土地，她知道日光再暖，也暖不着这片土地下的他。  
她走过墓碑，掌心里微微汗渍，还是抹去的眼角的那一颗泪渍。马蹄莲啊马蹄莲，你留在这块墓碑上，你会不会由着我的汗水和泪水灌溉，根系伸到那悠悠长长的棺木旁。请你告诉底下的那个他，我很好，but I miss you。

今年，她33岁，他31岁。  
她决定留在纽约州，Ithaca。和Mike。还有那个人。  
但她决定他也要在这里。和她。和Mike。  
她听从海岸边空运墓碑和棺木的人说，棺木好轻，好轻。  
尘归尘，土归土，她当然可以以一名优秀的医师知识道出人的身体泯灭的速度，道出人的白骨排列的形态。  
但她不能，她不能以一个妻子的身份，想象这棺木里的身体曾经如何温暖她的身躯，牙齿曾经如何磨合她的唇瓣，指关节曾经如何贴拭她的皮肤。  
你的身躯无法和她在一起，那就在她生活的地方，和她一起，度过接下的岁月。  
她把马蹄莲放在墓碑旁，她在这里陪着你。

今年，她34岁，他31岁。  
重重绕绕的请帖，精细得她晃眼。层层叠叠的婚纱，累赘得她晃眼。她望着请帖的主角，Mr. Ness 和 Mrs. Scofield。讽刺得她晃眼。  
听他说，他们会有穹顶直上的大教堂。听他说，他们会有群层入座的名流官绅。听他说，他们会有饕餮盛席的晚宴。  
他将他和她的那个日子布置得井井有条，盛况空前。  
他和她说，手捧花要订一簇马蹄莲，那个白色很衬你。  
她说，婚纱那么白已经很衬我。  
他和她说，可是你那么喜欢花，那么喜欢马蹄莲。  
她想。  
她从来不喜欢花。  
她从来喜欢的都只是那个他手里的花。

今年，她35岁，他31岁。  
她屋子的信箱从来都是Mr. Ness收拾，重重落落的邮件，推销邮件披萨广告特惠信息，最后索性邮箱上留下的是Ness。方方正正，干干净净。  
她记得当年，门前累下层层信封，她记得那一天，她看到一个陌生的字迹——笔友，酒友，毒友，她没有朋友——撕一头，吹一口，一个干干落落的纸鹤落在她的手心。她现在回想当年的那一天，假如，假如她任那些信封消失在垃圾桶旁的下水道里，她会不会现在是另一番光景，她不会引敌入室，她不会永失父亲，她不会一回家被哪个狰狞的人挟持，她不会一路上被哪个疯癫的人追逐，她不会……  
她没有这些不会，但她现在的只有不想，不想，不想，不想这些抓不住的过去。  
她没有这些不会，可她现在的只有不能，不能，不能，不能再收到那封纸鹤里的暗语。  
她对着信箱叹了叹气，走向门口。  
她脚底的枯叶，却见证了另一个景象。  
她信箱的下水道里那些干干落落的纸鹤，有一只白白净净的堆在堆积最上层，一角折开，仿佛露出了寥寥几笔的一只花枝。

今年，她36岁，他31岁。  
她把新嫩的还带着水珠的马蹄莲带回室内。一束一束，拥进瓶子的胸怀。  
今天还是她的假日，一天安排，填格游戏，除草拨花，等待Mike和Jacob训练回来。  
又是休闲静谧的一天。  
又是一天。  
平静的生活，她以前所想要的想要的，就是这样平静的一天，普通的一天。  
她这样想着想着，懒懒得伸了伸腰，戴上草帽，卷起裤腿袖口，走向她的后园。  
她为什么不买个吊床？她每次经过后园都不自主地在头脑里闪现这个问题。  
她嘴角弯了弯，笑着自己的反复。  
哐——  
她听到前庭传来关车门的声响，他们今天这么早回来，可让他们见识一下她新剪的马蹄……  
一个高壮的身影闯入她的视线。

今年，她37岁，他39岁。  
她的唇在他的颈侧摩擦，唇上的神经触到了一阵凹凸不平和一声低吼——又是一处伤痕。  
她的舌避开这红裸裸的疤，往他颈后抹去。  
她舌尖上每一粒细胞都在滚热着他早已红透的身躯。  
他灰白的头发在她的眼底格外刺眼，他额顶突出的美人尖指着下方。下方。  
他下方的身子缓缓抽动着，他身上每一寸的粗糙都在摸索着她身上每一方的柔细。  
花园的入口曲径通幽，千千万万朵的生命在入口叩打着准入的通行。花枝摇摇颤颤，她的身子也摇摇颤颤。  
她隐隐觉得她背后有什么磨着她。一点点温润落在她的后背，合着她微微晃动的身子，像是在她后背写着什么神秘的暗语。  
花园的大门倏忽绽开，无数花茎打开他们的尾枝，他和她全身细密的珠水灌溉着此时此刻的欢愉。  
他一只手抚着她的后背，隐隐觉得她背后有什么磨着他的手，他伸手牵出来。  
一朵被压得皱起的马蹄莲。  
他们两人笑了笑，望进彼此的眼神。她伸出手上下磨拭着茎部嫩绿的粗壮。  
她抬眼冲他笑了笑，他的手覆盖上她的手，另一只手覆着她微微凸起的腹。低吟一声，他把他的舌送进她的口。  
他们已经在彼此的眼神里读出下一个生命的名字。  
Lily Scofield.


End file.
